


sherlock in the vignette

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual, Comfort, Family, Femlock, Genderfluid, Hurt, LGBT, Love, Multi, Pansexual, gay Holmes, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sherlock's life has always been cracked up and fairly crazy, literally, from day seventy-two. It's shaped her. But still—from the beginning and to the end, she is always Sherlock.





	1. The Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> snippets and vignettes of sherlock's life in my little au. every thing is a little bit different and darker and thus, oocness will ensue.
> 
> [Sherlock: 3 (months); Ciro: 3 (months); Eurus: 3; Mycroft: 10]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new Holmes are here. Ciro and Willa, they're named.

"Sherlock's a weird middle name for a girl."

Mrs. Holmes looked at her three-year-old with a gently scolding expression as the newborn Sherlock was being breast fed. Her twin brother, Ciro, was clinging to her other breast. "Now, now, Eurie…"

"Is it not supposed to be used for male's only?"

"Your name can be used for males."

"But that just makes it unisex."

"As does Sherlock's name, since it's a name used for both male and female. Ciro, on the other hand, is a male name."

"I have a guy friend whose name is Ashley. But then there's a girl whose name is also Ashley."

"And if you run into another Sherlock, I'm sure they'll be male."

"Three makes a mathematical pattern."

"Of course." She kissed Eurus's forehead. "Now go help your brother and father, okay? Little Sherlock and Ciro need a nap."

p"Okay," Eurus said, sliding off the bench and rushing off to join her male family members in tending to the garden.

 


	2. The Developing Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity is what didn't revive the cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more building up than moving forward :) enjoy
> 
> [Sherlock: 4; Ciro: 4; Eurus: 7; Mycroft: 14]

"Why do people fight?" Sherlock asked as the four siblings relaxed on the couch to watch a documentary on WWII.

Eurus looked at her. "Because people hate each other," she explained. "It's a complex emotion. It's also the kind of emotion that simply needs an outlet. Mass hatred often creates war."

"So…we need war?" she inquired innocently.

"Sometimes," Mycroft interjected, eyeing the two youngest Holmes. "Violence isn't everything though."

Ciro was wide-eyed and fascinated though. It made Mycroft frown uncomfortably…because he recognized the malice in it.

It…it was Not Good™.

 


	3. The Young Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Ciro are learning. Thus, Eurus and Mycroft are co-teaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy:) [Sherlock: 5; Ciro: 5; Eurus: 8; Mycroft: 15]

Mycroft stared at his sisters. "Why do girls grow up to be hateful?"

Eurus glanced at him.

Sherlock just shrugged.

Ciro stared.

"Growing means adapting and changing," Eurus eventually pointed out with a flat _obviously_ tone. "When we grow up, we adapt to the hate you men express towards our superiority in some areas and the fact that we might just have some strength."

"Now, now, Eurie," Mrs. Holmes chided. "Let's not be mean."

"I'm just stating facts."

"Sometimes people can't discriminate facts. And sometimes these facts are more opinion-based."

Mycroft huffed. "I don't see the point in hating women. They create life."

"With men at their sides."

" _Okay_ , you two—we have young ears around. Please be mindful."

"Mummy, what are they talking about?" Ciro asked.

"Ciro…"

"Sex."

" _Eurus_!"

The five-year-old Sherlock looked between the three. "What's sex?"

Mrs. Holmes rounded on her. "Sherlock!"

"Sex is a sexual activity that consists of a male gen—"

" _Mycroft_!"

"What? I'm just—"

"You idiot, you have to be _discreet_ ," Eurus said.

Mycroft glared at her.

"Alright, that's it. Everybody inside."

"Mom—"

"Not another peep from any of you. Inside, _now_."

Sherlock pouted, but followed her older sister and twin brother into the house with Mycroft and Mrs. Holmes following closely behind.


	4. The Growing Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock hates being short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one last chapter streak :) enjoy
> 
> [Sherlock: 7; Ciro: 7; Eurus: 10; Mycroft: 17]

"I'm almost as tall as you," Sherlock said.

"Yes, that's what developing means," Eurus said dryly.

She pouted, standing on her toes and reaching Eurus's same height. "When will I get as tall as Myc?"

He looked at them. "You won't."

"Yes I will," Sherlock muttered.

"Maybe; depends on how proper you develop," Eurus said, pushing Sherlock back down on her heels. "I think you'll be close to his height. Females tend to be a bit shorter than males."

"Genetics?"

"It's almost _always_ genetics."

Mycroft looked at them. "I'm six-one and done growing. You won't be any shorter than five-ten."

Sherlock, seven years and counting, brightened up a little. "Great! I hate being short."

Eurus blinked, unimpressed, but she did nod in agreement. "Go educate yourself some more. Homework doesn't wait up."

"I finished though."

"So did I, but I checked over my work and you did not."

Sherlock pouted again, but she obeyed and went to go improve her homework status.


	5. The Figured-It-Out Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock knows things; what she doesn't know is human nature amongst her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :)
> 
> [Sherlock: 11; Ciro: 11; Eurus: 14; Mycroft: 21]

"Do you hate LGBT?"

Ciro's head snapped up from his math homework. "Never limited to LGBT. It's LGBTTQQIAP2SAA—lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender, transsexual, queer, questioning, intersex, ally, pansexual, two-spirit, asexual, advocate."

Mycroft rolled his eyes, ignoring the statement completely.

"No point," Eurus opted.

Sherlock tipped her head curiously at Mycroft. "What about you?"

"Are you coming out to us?" he asked.

"Well, no—"

Ciro grinned mischievously. "And yet you are. Gay?"

Sherlock's face flushed. "What? Oh, no, no—"

Eurus chuckled as she patted her sister's head. "Gender, then. Right?"

"No! I'm too young to have yet to determine it. I'm just…curious. Is it okay?"

"Society has too many flaws to standardize things just yet. Humans are too unique. So, yes. It's okay," Eurus said.

"It's appalling to see some people's reactions though," Mycroft stated.

Ciro laughed. "Yeah, they act like it's never happened before."

"Why is everybody so homophobic towards it?"

"Religion."

"Fixed mindsets."

"History."

"Closed-minds."

"Spite."

"Hate."

"Idiocy."

"Racism."

"Stereotyping—"

Sherlock sighed loudly. "I think I get it," she murmured.

Eurus blinked. "It'll be fine," she said. "The world can't and won't touch your sexual decisions."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because your IQ is thirty points higher than Albert Einstein."

Sherlock frowned a little, but she quickly caught on and deflated. It was obvious that people would dislike her for her intellect; her choice of gender or preference wouldn't make things any easier or even remotely different.


	6. The Preteen Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's small talk.

[Sherlock: 12; Ciro: 12; Eurus: 15; Mycroft: 22]

"Have you got a boyfriend?"

  
"No. My friends date people though and it's weird."

  
"It can be," Eurus agreed. "I wouldn't hold it against them. They're more enthralled by sentiment."

  
"Why?"

  
"Biochemistry."

  
"Is it our intelligence?"

  
"I'd infer that. We've grown faster than them, busied ourselves more. I've never dated anyone before."

  
"What about Mycroft?"

  
"He's had occasional companions, but they certainly weren't mutual feelings."

  
"Does it hurt to be lonely? Because it hurts for me," Sherlock said blatantly.

  
Eurus stared. "No. I only socialize for proper development. I know you don't like people so I won't force it on you, but I do advise that you have a close companion throughout the years."

  
"Does gender matter?" Sherlock asked.

  
"How do you mean?"

  
"Like…say I make friends with a male. Then what? Does gender matter?"

  
"I can't see how it does. We operate fairly similarly."

  
"What about me?"

  
"You dressing as a man will be judged by lesser people, but forever know that it's _fine_."

  
Sherlock smiled at that. But her eyes moved to the remnants of mascara on Eurus's eyelashes. "Did you try to do your makeup?"

  
Her blue eyes narrowed as her mouth tightened with her red, flushed cheeks. "Yes…"

  
Sherlock grinned. "You suck."


	7. The Pregnant Teen Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's made plenty of mistakes, but this is one that she's willing to own up to.

[Sherlock: 15; Ciro: 15; Eurus: 18; Mycroft: 25]

"Mom absolutely can not know."

  
Sherlock shifted uncomfortably.

  
"And what was this for? Because it sure as hell wasn't sentimental." Mycroft sounded absolutely infuriated.

  
Sherlock remained silent, her head staying down.

  
Eurus sighed quietly, her fingers scratching her brow for a few thoughtful seconds. "We're going on a seven month trip."

  
Sherlock looked at her and frowned. "Why?" She was soft-spoken and slightly frightened at the awaiting scathe.

  
Eurus glared. "You _know_ why. You're three months along and counting, I can tell. You didn't want an abortion so you waited to tell us."

  
Mycroft rubbed his eyes with a groan.

  
"Even if I told you guys earlier you wouldn't have made me get an abortion," she pointed out. "I…I just panicked."

  
"We're _all_ panicking," Mycroft grumbled. He sighed. "Fine, seven month trip. Where to?"

  
"Sweden."

  
"Sweden?"

  
"Has the best medical care and I registered all of us as citizens."

  
Sherlock smiled a little, but otherwise remained fairly blank and almost dutifully quiet.


End file.
